


Chi no nioi (El olor de la sangre)

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: 37歳で医者になった僕 | 37-sai de Isha ni Natta Boku | Becoming a Doctor at Age 37 (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Character Death, Jealousy, M/M, Rage, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Sin dejarlo entrar, le había dicho que Kentaro estaba de guardia.Kentaro, había dicho.Taniguchi había sentido como una puñalada al centro del pecho, pero había fingido que nada hubiera pasado y le había dicho que no estaba allí para ver a él.





	Chi no nioi (El olor de la sangre)

**Chi no nioi**

Taniguchi lo miraba casi con asco.

Cuando Niimi le había abierto la puerta, le había parecido más que sorprendido de verlo.

Sin dejarlo entrar, le había dicho que Kentaro estaba de guardia.

_Kentaro_, había dicho.

Taniguchi había sentido como una puñalada al centro del pecho, pero había fingido que nada hubiera pasado y le había dicho que no estaba allí para ver a él.

Aún más sorprendido, Niimi lo puso en el salón, sentándose frente a él en el diván y siguiendo mirándolo fijo con un aire desdeñoso que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

“Vale... ¿Por qué has llegado hasta aquí, Taniguchi-sensei?” le preguntó, con una risita. “Tienes que decirme algo, ¿no?” añadió, agarrando rápido el paquete de cigarrillos abandonado en la mesa baja y encendiendo uno.

Atsushi quería ser en otra parte. Quería poderse ir sin decirle nada, fingiendo que sólo hubiera sido un error.

Sin embargo, por toda su vida se había oído decir que tenía que tomar una posición, que tenía que luchar para obtener lo que quería, y ahora que finalmente lo estaba haciendo no iba a dejar que su solita cobardía lo frenara.

Desde hace meses se callaba y miraba, y ahora que se había cansado iba a dejar las cosas claras, una vez por toda.

“Quiero hablar de Shimoda.” empezó, sentándose al borde del sillón, como si fuera examinado.

Vio Niimi levantar una ceja, y apoyar en contra la espalda al diván, absolutamente relajado.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, dando otra calada al cigarrillo.

Taniguchi hizo mala cara.

Detestaba ese olor.

Era lo de que olía Kentaro cada mañana.

Era el olor que le decía que la noche antes la habían pasada juntos, era el olor que evocaba en él imágenes que lo disgustaban.

Era el olor que le decía que Shimoda no le pertenecía.

“¿Crees de poderlo hacer feliz?” preguntó, a quemarropa, sonrojándose pronto.

El mayor, como estaba previsible, se echó a reír.

“¿Qué quieres decir si creo de poderlo hacer feliz? Me parece que sea su problema, no tuyo. Verdad, ¿Taniguchi?” le contestó, sin perder esa risa sarcástica que Atsushi odiaba tanto.

No perdió el ánimo, no demasiado.

No pensaba que fuera a tomarlo en serio, no pronto.

“No es feliz, y tú lo sabes también. Tú... sólo lo lleva a la cama. No te importa realmente de él.

“¿Y qué?” contestó Niimi, esta vez sinceramente sorprendido. “Kentaro sabe lo que quiero por él. Y no me parece que me haya pedido que lo hagas feliz. Se deja follar bien, es todo. Es todo lo que quiero por él, y está bien con eso. Sigo no viendo como pueda ser asunto tuyo, Taniguchi-sensei.” le dijo, dando la enésima colada al cigarrillo, y Atsushi casi quería vomitar.

Luego se puso en pie, yendo hacia él y metiendo las manos en los reposabrazos del sillón, mirando a Atsushi con una risita y una ceja levantada.

“Salvo que tú no sientas algo por él, claro.” añadió, quedándose mirando las expresiones en su cara, como para encontrar confirmación de lo que acababa de decir.

¿Estaba de verdad tan obvio que sintiera algo por Shimoda?

¿Y porque, al final, tenía que avergonzarse?

No había vergüenza de sentir para ser enamorado del mismo hombre que Niimi trataba con tanta frialdad.

“Sólo quiero decir” contestó, bajo “que no lo merece. Merecería que lo trataras mejor que sólo como alguien de llevar a la cama, porque...”

Satoru chasqueó la lengua, girándose y machacando la colilla en el cenicero.

“Porque él me quiere, ¿no?” preguntó, mirándolo otra vez. “Porque está enamorado de mí y haría todo para complacerme, pues no es justo que lo trate como una vulgar puta. ¿Es esto que quieres decir?” preguntó, riendo. “Pero no es mi problema, y ni siquiera tuyo. Sólo eres envidioso porque sabes que nunca podría querer un fracasado como a ti. Porque no te gusta pensar que Kentaro deje que yo lo lleve a la cama, que ni siquiera te vea en ese sentido, que no tenga éxito de pensar en otro que a mí.” le dijo, en tono más y más malévolo. “Eres realmente patético.” terminó, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá.

Atsushi se quedó mirándolo, sintiendo las manos temblarle por el nervioso, por las palabras del mayor y lo que significaban.

No era patético amar a alguien.

No era patético amarlo hasta tal punto que quería verlo feliz.

“Tú eres el patético.” siseó, poniéndose en pie.

Sentía como si las manos le picaran.

Quería herirlo, sacarle esa risita por la cara, no consentirle más de abrir su boca, porque no tenía el derecho de humillarlo, cuando era él que se equivocaba.

Niimi suspiró, irritado, y se puso otra vez en pie.

Cuando le fue cerca, Atsushi le sintió el mismo olor que sentía a Kentaro, y otra vez quiso vomitar.

“Puedo ser patético.” dijo, lentamente. “Pero eso no cambia el hecho que él vuelva a casa a mí cada noche, y no a ti. Pues no veo la razón de seguir discutiendo, Taniguchi-sensei.”

Fue un instante.

Atsushi se giró hacia la mesa baja, agarrando el pesante cenicero.

Habría dicho que estaba la mano de otra persona la que dejó que golpeara la frente de Niimi.

Habría dicho que fuera la ropa de otra persona la manchada de sangre, que fuera otro que se arrasó contra el cráneo del mayor con ese cenicero, golpeándolo tantas veces que no parecía capaz de pararse.

Y, cuando tuvo éxito y se recuperó, miró ese espectáculo grotesco como si no fuera él el artífice.

El sofá estaba sucio de sangre. Su ropa estaba sucia de sangre, el cuerpo sin vida de Niimi estaba sucio de sangre.

Tuvo gana de llorar.

Pero finalmente había apagado esa risita en su cara, lo había callado, y de alguna manera por eso se sintió bien.

Dejó que el cenicero cayera al suelo, y lo siguió, arrodillándose a lado del cadáver del hombre.

Kentaro iba a odiarlo.

Iba a llorar por esa muerte, y Atsushi sabía ya que no iba a sufrirlo.

Sin embargo, no importaba.

El olor de la sangre había mascarado lo del humo.


End file.
